1. Field
The disclosure relates to media devices, and, in particular, to techniques for reducing crosstalk caused by microphone and ground switches in an audio headset.
2. Background
Audio and other media devices often include a jack for receiving a media plug coupled to a peripheral device. For example, a mobile phone may include a jack for receiving a plug coupled to an audio headset with microphone, which allows a user to carry on a voice conversation over the mobile phone using the headset. Other example media devices include MP3 players, handheld gaming devices, tablets, personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc., while other peripheral devices include headphones, hearing-aid devices, personal computer speakers, home entertainment stereo speakers, etc.
A media device may be configured to accommodate different types of plugs, for example, a European type or a North American type. Depending on the detected plug type, a plurality of switches in the media device may be selectively enabled or disabled to couple terminals of the plug to the appropriate processing nodes in the media device. In particular implementations, certain of the switches designed to couple a plug terminal to a ground voltage may introduce significant on-resistance between the plug terminal and ground, which may undesirably lead to crosstalk between the left and right audio channels of the headphone. To reduce such crosstalk, the switches may be made larger in size. However, such a solution would undesirably consume chip and/or board area.
It would be desirable to provide simple and efficient techniques to reduce crosstalk in headset channels arising from switches for accommodating multiple media plug types.